ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
New Century Ultraman Legend
is a short movie that was simultaneously shown alongside Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet. It stars all the Ultras who had been introduced up to and including Ultraman Cosmos, including the animated Ultras. It is succeeded by New Century 2003 Ultraman Legend: THE KING'S JUBILEE. Synopsis While the short's story is minimal at best, it is opened with a family watching Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact. The family engages in activities such as fighting and making airplanes, the latter of which warps the boy, Kanchi, and his father into their TV, bewildering Kanchi's mother. Kanchi and his father arrive on a parallel Earth where they find Zaragas sleeping. Kanchi accidentally wakes him, upon which Ultraman appears to fight him. Kanchi and his father assist Ultraman, upon which the giant of light shows his gratitude. The airplane then flys them to another world, where they witness Ultraseven being incapacitated by Alien Guts. Kanchi's father shines a beam of light into Seven's Beam Lamp, giving him energy to break free and defeat Alien Guts. Kanchenjunga is again flown to another world, where they then witness Ultraman Jack being beaten by Twin Tail and Gudon. Kanchi and his father throw bombs at the monsters, weakening them enough to allow Jack to defeat them. At this point, the focus is taken off Kanchi while Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman 80, Ultraman Joneus, Ultraman Scott, Ultrawoman Beth, Ultraman Chuck, Ultraman Zearth, Ultraman Powered and Ultraman Great's worlds are shown to their respective instrumental theme songs. The focus once again returns to Kanchi, as he arrives in Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Tiga's world just in time to see Queen Monera drain Dyna of his power, whereas Tiga arrives to save him. After finishing off Queen Monera, the sky turns dark and both Ultras turn around to see Ultraman Gaia being beaten by King of Mons, upon which they go to assist Gaia. Upon dispatching King of Mons, Kanchi and his father excitedly show their gratitude to the trio. Lastly, Ultraman Cosmos is shown, where various clips off his battles are shown. The aeroplane takes Kanchi back to his house, where the sky grows dark and Sky Demon suddenly appears. Kanchi lifts the aeroplane to the sky, which summons every Ultra from the original all the way to Cosmos. Ultraman King and Zoffy immediately take charge and orders the Ultras to engage battle, while Mother of Ultra provides support. The battle cumulates in all the Ultras firing their Specium Rays (even the Ultras who don't possess one) at Sky Demon, dispelling him. Kanchi's family wave to the Ultras, who all proceed to fly off. Throughout the video, clips of the Ultras dancing are shown around segments, first showing the Showa Ultras, then the Heisei Ultras. Characters Ultras *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Zoffy *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Astra *Ultraman King *Ultraman Nice *Ultraman Zearth *Ultraman 80 *Yullian *Ultraman Great *Ultraman Powered *Ultrawoman Beth *Ultraman Scott *Ultraman Chuck *Ultraman Joneus *Ultraseven 21 *Ultraman Neos *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Justice *Ultraman Cosmos **Corona Mode (Credits) Kaiju and Seijin *Zaragas *Alien Guts *Twin Tail *Gudon *Queen Monera *King of Mons *Sky Demon Trivia *The boy's name can be spelled as either Kaunchi or Kanchi. *Ultraman Tiga and Dyna's world is taken from the film Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light. *Ultraman Gaia's world is taken from Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace. *There are some changes to the Ultras in this short: Ultraman Powered had a different suit along with Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul having Ultraman Zearth's grunts. Category:Movies Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Team-Ups